(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to blade-driving devices, optical devices and methods for producing arms.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a device in which a blade opens and closes an opening of a board. Such a device includes an arm for driving the blade and a drive member for driving the arm. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-168248 discloses an arm attached with a reinforcement member.
Depending on a thickness or a material of the reinforcement member, the reinforcement member might be partially peeled off from the arm.